


Strange Behaviors!

by TheFandomIdjit



Series: The Series of Sabriel One Shots! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Grace Pregnancy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: When Sam starts to act a bit strange Dean gets really concerned and starts asking questions until Gabriel shows up and tells them what's going on the kind of news that makes Sam very happy.Sequel to Holidays with Gabriel





	Strange Behaviors!

It had been almost two months since Sam’s little christmas holiday at the cabin and, Sam was currently chilling at Bobby’s with Dean. For the past couple weeks Sam had been jumping up almost every five to ten minutes to run to the bathroom.

There had been several cases lately where Dean had woken up to find Sam bent over the side of the bed puking into a trash can unable to make it to the bathroom only to run to the bathroom to piss anyways.

That wasn’t even the worst thing that Dean had noticed. Sam had been increasingly getting irritable, and seemed to think nothing of arguing with Dean over even simple things such as the air conditioner or the window being rolled down in the car.

There were times Sam would be begging for the radio to be turned on or off or changed and when Dean said no Sam would out of the blue start crying causing Dean to feel some kind of alarm and because it was not normal for Sam to cry it was usually effective enough to get Dean to finally give in and fulfil Sam’s request giving him what he wanted.

A few times Sam had tried to drink a beer and would puke before he even touched the bottle to his lips which was really unlike Sam.

Dean had of course done his research too, had put holy water in Sam’s drink, had salted his food, had cut him in his sleep but had found absolutely nothing to suggest that Sam was not Sam other than his weird behavior lately.

Secretly while Dean worried about Sam, the young Winchester himself was starting to be concerned, especially when he started craving foods that he wouldn’t normally eat like large bags of candy, big juicy rare steak burgers, french fries with syrup on them. 

But worst than the food cravings was Sam’s craving for sex and the fact that he was never alone long enough to call his angel to give it to him resulting in Sam’s mood to make even more of a walking talking grouch.

Finally after another few weeks of it of Bobby and Dean waiting to see if it was some kind of cold or flu and would go away on its own, they could take Sam’s attitude no longer and Dean looked up from the kitchen where he was frying Sam yet another burger that he had gone so far as to cry for despite having already had four of them and Sam asking him to put syrup between the bun and the patty.

“Sam what the hell is wrong with you? You’ve been acting really weird for two months now, what’s the deal here?” Dean demanded.

Sam looked up from his large bag of candy mid munch and the attitude disappeared momentarily “I don’t really know Dean, I feel weird is all I know like I have a flu but I’m always hungry and I crave red meat and sweets.”

Dean nodded thoughtfully “Maybe I should call in some help to find out what’s going on with you.”

Turning away from Sam. Dean looks up at the ceiling and called out quietly “Cas, please come down here for a moment, it’s Sam something’s wrong with him.”

But Cas did not appear which was a bit odd in Dean’s mind but he did not press it if Cas couldn’t come there was probably a reason.

But just then instead of Cas, the archangel Gabriel came striding into the house.

“Hey what are you doing here?” Bobby asked surprised.

Gabriel just ignored Bobby and went straight to Sam “I heard Dean calling for Cas, and when I heard that what he needed was help with you I came as quick as I could. You see after our holiday together I asked Cas to please ignore any calls for help that involve you because I wanted to be the one that comes to you when something is wrong.”

Sam looked at Gabriel and smiled with eyes filled with love that Gabriel wanted to take care of him.

“Well are you able to find out what is wrong with Sam? He’s been acting really weird lately to the point for a while I believed he was possessed.” Dean asked quietly a bit concerned about the situation.

Gabriel nodded and touched Sam’s forehead with his hand for about all of three minutes before pulling his hand away.

Sam noticed a strange expression on Gabriel’s face one that was unreadable. 

“Dean do you think I could talk to your brother alone first? I’d rather discuss this with his privately than if he so chooses to we’ll bring you in on the news.” Gabriel requested.

Dean looked at Sam with indecision before motioning to Bobby about them going for a beer in the kitchen before reluctantly leaving Sam and the angel in the room alone.

“Gabriel what is it? What’s wrong? Is it something bad?” Sam asked.

The angel looked at Sam a bit strangely “well it can be if the wrong person finds out about it, you see the problem that you are experiencing is that you are carrying a life form inside of you.”

Sam was shocked at this and thought about it trying to figure out what he meant about a life form “you mean I’ve been possessed?” 

“No, No Sam, I mean you are pregnant and carrying a tiny child inside of you. I didn’t honestly know this was possible but somehow when I came inside of you all those times before some of my grace had gotten mixed in with it, and has caused  you to develop a womb and the tiny part of my grace has become a fetus.”

Sam looked at Gabriel at first with disbelief at first but then the news started to sink in and a smile slowly formed into a huge grin.

“You mean I’m going to have a child? A child created by you? Wow.” Sam whispers.

“You mean you’re not mad about it you’re not upset?” Gabriel asked quietly.

Sam’s smile dropped and looked at Gabriel with worried expression “You don’t want it.” Sam whispers tears starting to form.

Gabriel knew this was just the baby making Sam sensitive and willing to believe any absurd ideas.

Sam was pulled quickly into Gabriel’s arms and he whispers “No, No, No baby that’s not true at all, I just never knew you wanted kids, that you wanted a family.”

Sam shrugged “Originally I didn’t care because all I wanted was you, and I didn’t know a kid with you was possible and then of course there’s my job, I don’t really live in the best of situations for raising a baby, a baby is going to make me vulnerable but at the same time this is our baby and it’s happened I can’t undo it and now that i know it’s there I wouldn’t undo it if I could I will just make sure to be extra careful about how I raise it.”

Gabriel nodded “I can do to the baby like Cas did to you and Dean, only I can do something a little more sufficient I can hide all three of you from both other angels and from demons but I can also leave a provision in the mark so that either I or Cas can still find you guys if necessary to protect you.”

Sam looked at Gabriel and nodded “I like that idea, also nobody will even know he or she exists, I’ll keep him or her with me and Dean. When we are hunting I can like leave the baby with Bobby for a bit or if Bobby is with us I will just figure something out.”

“Sammy, it’s okay I think you know that there’s a better solution than that..when you need to hunt you know you could just let me babysit for a bit, I want to be in it’s life Sam, I want to be daddy to our baby.” Gabriel whispers softly.

The two finish the conversation with a kiss before Sam asked the logical question “So if the grace caused me to have a womb how is it going to come out of me?”

Gabriel gave Sam a thoughtful look “To be honest Sam I’m not exactly sure, maybe it will need to be done surgically?”

Sam accepted this possibility and just sat smiling as Bobby and Dean walked back in “Is it safe to come back yet?”

Sam turned to double check with Gabriel but he was gone shrugging he went to Dean and kissed him on the cheek and settles into a chair and looked at Dean “Is that burger done yet?”

Shaking his head Dean handed Sam the plate with the burger covered in syrup and a bun and seated himself next to Bobby.

“So are you going to tell us what Gabriel found or do we just sit here pretending that everything is just roses and peaches?” Bobby asked.

Sam looked up smiling “Well brace yourself a bit cause it is a shocker since we are men..but I’m pregnant, you see somehow some of Gabriel’s grace latched onto me and formed into a fetus, and apparently the grace has magically given me the proper equipment to carry it.”

Dean spit out the beer he had just took a sip of..”What you’re having a baby?”

“Well yes, yes I am and Dean don’t mad, it was a shock at first when I heard it but you know what I couldn’t be any happier about it I will find away to keep it safe, Gabriel has already promised that he will help me protect it from anyone that will use it against me.” Sam whispers happily.

Dean looked like he wanted to protest this but just nodded “Well either way, it’s here and we can’t exactly undo it..so Sam I want you to know you have my full support and I will help you any way I can. After all this child will be my niece or nephew making it family.”

Sam happily enjoyed his syrup burger.

“Hey Sam, you do realize  we are going to need money for baby paraphernalia none of which is going to be cheap.” Dean pointed out.

“Well then I guess that means we are going to have to do like we usually do when we are broke and hit the tables.” Sam responded quietly “Or I can go work a labor ready for a couple hours for some extra cash,”

Dean looked at Sam and shook his head “No Sam,you do not need to go to no labor ready, that would be to stressful for you, in fact I think you ought to take a break from hunting for a while until it arrives.” 

Sam started to protest but realized Dean was right taking care of his fetus had to be his top priority and hunting was dangerous and could manage to somehow tip the monsters and demons off to his condition, there weren’t stupid after all.

“Then we will just have to start hitting the tables like I said or I can get a job at a call center temporarily.” Sam says and returned to enjoying his burger.


End file.
